Eternity Together
by George and Fred Weasley
Summary: Percy goes back into the past to prevent something but will he be able to change things without changing the future for worse?


**TITLE**: Eternity Together

**SPOILERS:** Nothing much.

**RATING:** PG-13

**SUMMARY:** Percy goes back in time to save Oliver's life. Oliver/Percy, Hermione/Percy, Hermione/Oliver

**DISCLAIMER:** This fic is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Also the whole bit with Percy being the one that created the time portal…well I started out with that but he wouldn't be able to change anything because then he would have never built the machine. points at time machine, so I had Hermione do it.

**THANKS:** To Carol who made me actually sit down and write the bloody thing, and for proofreading the entire thing. To Kristine for Beta,_ no more Paris!_

* * *

_**Eternity Together**_

**__**

_"It is true that perhaps I may have wished for this to happen, but only in my own __mind will the thought exist. We are two extremely different people. And with only myself __thinking about out relationship that way, I regret to tell the papers they were __misinformed. Truth be told, I do wish we were romantically involved so I might be able __to stop feeling like what I was thinking was a bundle of disgusting thoughts. Frankly, I __love Percy Weasley, when no one else could see what he was worth. If only once I could __tell him that without his rejection, perhaps then I would understand the true meaning of __love. You may all leave here thinking I am disgusting and maybe in your minds that is __true. A man loving a man is gross and repulsive but who of you out there can honestly __say you have control over whom you love. That you had expected to fall so madly in love __with someone you had never even thought about liking him or her before just because __they may not be the most attractive or in my case, a member of the opposite sex? If any __of you had a choice then you have no idea how it really feels to be this desperately in __love. So when you leave today, thinking of me as a disgusting sin against nature, think __anything you want, but do not leave thinking any less of Percy Weasley because he had __nothing to do with indulging my fantasies. He was merely in them for the sake of the love __I never received, because I love him with no love unrequited"_

_

* * *

_

Percy looked up from the tattered newspaper in his hand, everything that lay on it's browning pages reminding him of what had been lost that fateful day. The day he had decided that his career had been more important then his happiness. He had been given the choice to choose happiness, but instead he had chosen to be alone for the rest of his days. True the only love he had even had, left him after the large speech on the Quidditch Pitch but that had not been the cause of their separation. Percy had been selfish and decided Oliver's career was nothing compared to his own. He had taunted the boy to tell the world how much Percy meant to him and now after the man's death Percy could barely do much else then blame himself.

He had been lying in bed thinking about what Oliver had said when his radio had turned on. If only he had been a bit faster, perhaps Oliver would still be alive today, perhaps still playing Quidditch like always. If he had only been a few minutes faster he would have been able to save the man from fate's evil clutches. If, when Percy had been feeling sorry for himself and instead ran to the café Oliver had been in front of, he might have been able to take the blast himself. After all he had deserved it. It had been just a fling, just a silly fling; he should have been in the crossfire, not Oliver.

The whole would truly have been his fault if he hadn't come to the funeral the few days after. There had after all only been six people there that had no harsh feelings towards the now 'Queer' wizard. He could have stopped it. He could have prevented the death of the only person in the world that had even cared for him, other then because of obligation.

Standing up, Percy walked out of the kitchen towards the fireplace in his flat. He had only known of one person that had tried to keep him alive after Oliver's death. Hermione. She had tried her best to be kind to him about what had happened, trying in vain to cheer him up in even the littlest way. Nothing worked though; the only 'think' that actually kept him going was the chance that he might be able to repay Oliver with his life somehow.

That had been when it dawned on him. The answer to his problems was Hermione. In her third year at Hogwarts, he had come across her using a time turner. She told him that she was not to be seen using it, so he had promised not to tell a soul about the magical device. All these years he had kept that secret to himself but now he needed a magical device similar to save the life of someone very important to him. Using the power of the time turner, he would be able to go back in time and save Oliver from the horrible mistake, like falling in love with a coward in the first place.

Looking around the empty flat, he took some Floo powder in his hand and threw it in the fireplace, calling out Hermione's home.

When he arrived, she was sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet. She appeared to have just gotten out of bed as her head was still full of messy curls and she was still in her nightgown. When she heard the Floo, her gaze turned towards him. Smiling only slightly, she set down the newspaper and turned to him completely.

"Percy? What are you doing here?" she asked.

He stepped further into the house and walked towards the table she was sitting at.

"The time turner Hermione, I need your help with figuring out how to get back four

years."

"Percy, are you sure you would want to go back?" she asked, looking rather disturbed by this sudden choice. "Going back in time is not something you would want to fool around with just to change something small. If you can't find your way back, you could be stuck with something much worse than what you have now. You do realize that time travel is very dangerous and you might not be able to even change it. Percy, I don't think this is a good idea."

"I don't care what you think about it Hermione. I have to go back and change things to what they should be. This is wrong, that I can still see the sun and smell the rain in the morning, when I was such a coward. You do see that don't you? After all you did for me I need your help one last time."

"Are you absolutely certain?"

"So certain I'm prepared to die for the cause."

She looked shaken by the news he was willing to die to go back in time.

"Don't you ever say that Percy. You're a really great guy and people would miss you if you decided to leave."

Percy smiled down at her. "Only a special person seems to think that of me now. You. I am positive that you can see why I need to go back."

"You don't have to risk everything for him Percy. He is better off dead, if it meant he could be free from the ridicule. Think about what you're planning on doing. Maybe you should stop it before it even happens. What if you went back to stop yourself from falling in love with him?"

"Do you have any idea what you are asking me to do?" He asked.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "We don't always get what we want. Sometimes we have to live with the thought that at least we tried to. Then you would be able to see him alive and well, everything you wanted would be seen in how he smiled at you during his wedding. Don't you want to see him happy Percy?"

There was an awkward silence before Percy glared at the table. "I just wanted to hold himagain. To be able to taste his lips."

She glared at him. "You're selfish Percy Weasley. I can't believe you."

"Please help me save him Hermione. If I can't then we can try it your way, just…please help me, help him."

Hermione looked towards him sadly, then at the Daily Prophet. "I suppose we all deserve our chance."

Percy smiled happily at her when she said this, almost jumping to hug her, but there was a grave look that stopped him from doing just that.

"What is it Hermione?"

"Well, I was just thinking, about how the time turner would work for a tiny amount of time only. So in the long run, you wouldn't be able to go back period."

"Wonderful for you to tell me that after you agreed to help out."

"I didn't think about it okay." She huffed, moving away from him towards a hope chest she had in the corner. "To tell you the truth Percy, I have been back in time myself."

"You have? Besides using the time turner for your classes in third year?" he questioned, as she pulled out a small necklace from the chest. "Why would you need to?"

"It was actually to change your 'brother's' mind. Ron was going to marry a Slytherin from our year. She was just marrying him to get closer to Harry because…well she was a deatheater but none of us knew until it was too late to save Ron."

"Ron was going to marry a Slytherin?" he asked. That didn't sound like Ron at all.

"It took me two years to build a time turner for just the mind." She explained. "You see I couldn't go back in time and very well be found at two places at once, that would just complicate things. So I decided to use a device that would just transport one part. A part I would need in order to save him. My mind. So I made a machine that controls the body from the past. I was transported into the body of my former self for a week."

"So you want me to do it that way?" he asked, sitting down and watching her play with the small necklace in her hand before handing it to him.

"You will have a week in the body of your former self. Any mistake you made must be corrected in that time or you can never come back."

"I understand that part and the necklace?"

"It is so I can keep a track on you. Make sure you're still able to come back before the given time is up. If you wear this you will be able to come back home whenever you like."

"I want to go now…" he told her, putting on the necklace and hiding it under his shirt. "I can't wait anymore."

"September…"

"Third. I want to make sure everything after the crossfire goes by fine," Hermione nodded, "follow me."

He stood up and followed her to the basement. In the corner was a dusty machine. She took him towards it hoping he would understand what it was.

"An hour before he is killed. I'll send you back around then." She explained.

"That's just as he finished his speech." Percy recalled.

"And that's when you will go back." Hermione said, taking his hand and pushing him into the door of the machine. "We have to do this quickly before anyone notices you're gone."

Percy nodded, stepping into the machine. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Just remember 'Encorno' the spell that will bring you back here."

"Right. Till then I suppose." He said, shutting the door and sitting in the seat provided.

There were a few noises outside as Hermione set the date and time for him and all he could think about for that time alone was how he was going to convince Oliver to come with him away from where the cross fire happened.

* * *

There was a brilliant flash and Percy was standing alone in a room, looking out a window. It took him a few moments to realize what had just happened before he knew what he had to do to prevent Oliver's death. At that very moment Oliver was at the Quidditch Pitch confessing his love for Percy and within less then an hour he would be killed in a fight against deatheaters. Rushing out of the room, Percy hurried towards the exit of the Quidditch pitch, hoping he might just be able to run into Oliver. 

It was empty. The pitch had been completely cleared off and Oliver was nowhere to be found. His mind rushed to figure out where Oliver had headed after the match. The only thing coming to mind thought was the shop where he had been found dead. It couldn't be possible that Oliver had already left, could it? What would happen if he didn't make it in time? He would have to go back and do things Hermione's way.

"Percy?"

Percy turned towards the voice. Standing right in front of him was Oliver holding a bag filled with all his Quidditch gear. He looked curious as to why Percy had decided to come to the Quidditch pitch.

Percy smiled and walked towards him. "Merlin, I had thought I had lost you."

Oliver frowned. "You did Percy. Everything you said this morning made complete sense. Everything we were is over."

The words stung Percy, and for a second he was considering why he had decided to save Oliver in the first place.

Turning, Oliver started to walk away. There was nothing more to be said to Percy. Everything they had talked about this morning was enough to tell Oliver that Percy didn't want to have anything to do with him.

"Oliver, please." Percy had grabbed Oliver's arm and stopped the former Quidditch player from his exiting abruptly.

"Please what, Percy?" Oliver asked, pushing Percy hand down and out of his way. "There is nothing you can say now that I haven't heard this morning."

"You have to listen to me or you could die." Percy said, with a frown.

Oliver glared at him. "Honestly Perce. You could have come up with something better then a threat on my life."

Percy looked at the bag Oliver was carrying. That had been the reason why Oliver had not been able to reach his wand in time. The bag he had been carrying was the reason he had been killed.

"Leave the bag." Percy demanded.

Oliver looked at him as if he had just gone nuts.

"Leave the bag?" Percy repeated.

"No. This is all my things from the locker room, and I am not leaving all my Quidditch gear so they can just dispose of it." Oliver exclaimed. "It is not enough for you is it? Youhave to not only break my heart, but you have to rid me of the only thing that makes mehappy anymore."

He set down his bag to gesture what he meant and right at that moment Percy bent down and picked the heavy bag up. Oliver watched as Percy started to slowly walk out of the pitch with the bag.

"What the heck do you think your doing?" Oliver cried, running up to him and trying to take the bag back.

Percy struggled to keep the bag in his grasp but Oliver was stronger then him, and finally got the bag back. Though in the process, he pulled Percy to the ground.

"What the hell has gotten into you Percy?" Can you not be satisfied with what you have already done?" Oliver said, looking to the ground rather uncomfortably as though he was trying to decide whether or not to help Percy up or not. And apparently the other part won as he lifted the bag back over his shoulder and started to walk away.

"I only want to make sure you're okay Oliver…" Percy shouted as tears fell from his eyes onto the already moist grass. "You don't deserve to die."

Oliver stopped walking and set down the bag. He stood with his back turned to Percy for only a few moments before turning and walking back to him. He reached down to help Percy up, by the arm.

"I don't have any idea what has gotten into you Percy but it is clear you're out of your mind."

"So you will stay?" Percy asked hopefully, but tried not to show it.

"No, I am meeting my parents in Diagon Alley and I'm already late."

Percy looked as thought he might has well have just died on the spot. Then he thought of something. What if he were to go with Oliver to meet them wouldn't that make sure Oliver was not in the wrong place? What if Percy could get the deatheater before they got at Oliver?

"Well at least let me accompany you." Percy said as more of a statement then an actual question.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Percy. How would it look if I were seen with you just an hour after confessing I loved you? Didn't you say yourself that you didn't want anyone to think we were together? I held up my end of the bargain and if you're going to walk with me I won't have you say that it was my fault they think something is between us."

"As a friend only." Percy said clearly, as he adjusted his glasses.

"As…. a friend." Oliver looked as if he was off in deep thought for a moment contemplating this.

"Only as a friend and nothing more." Percy said sadly.

"Alright," Oliver replied. "But if I want you to leave you do."

Percy nodded, as the two of them headed to Diagon Alley in silence. It didn't take long before everything around started to look familiar to Percy. The certain people walking around all seen the next day on the cover of the Daily Prophet He felt sick being able to see the walking dead. It wasn't fair that he only warned Oliver, but if he spent all the time he had helping out others, the person that meant everything to him would be killed.

There were eyes turned towards the two of them as they headed towards the small café on the corner. People must have already heard about the speech on the Quidditch pitch Percy figured. He looked towards Oliver who was walking beside him so determined not to look at Percy. Percy couldn't help but want to be with him again. After four years he finally had the chance to see Oliver living and breathing again.

Then it happened. Their screams filled the street as people began to run in different directions trying to get away. Percy didn't turn though, he kept his eyes on Oliver as the former keeper turned towards the screams and dropped his bag. It all seemed to be going slow motion as Percy pushed him into a nearby alleyway.

Holding him against the wall with all his might, Percy looked out of the corner of his eye to see if any deatheater had spotted the two of them ducking back. Apparently not though

as spells shot off in the other direction.

"…Percy…"

Percy turned towards Oliver smiling. "It's fine, we're fine. They went…"

He stopped talking when he noticed the color from Oliver's face had drained of color and he was gasping for breath as his whole expression turned to one of pain. Percy took a step back when he felt something wet soak through his shirt. His hand went to his own stomach, and he felt the liquid.

Lifting his hands to his face he saw that which he had been dreading. Blood.

Immediately he took a step forwards to see if he could find where it came from. He spotted it immediately. There was a hole in Oliver's stomach.

"No…" was the only word he could hear as Oliver fell to the ground clutching his stomach as if it would do any good.

"We…we can get you out of here Oliver. Get you to St. Mungos…you'll be fine." Percy cried, ripping a piece of his shirt off and trying to close the hole with it.

"Funny, I don't see either of you getting out of here."

Percy turned his face towards the voice to see a deatheater just behind him, wand drawn.

"You see my pretties no one gets away. Sadly it won't be as much fun to kill the keeper seeing as he's already dead."

Percy's head snapped towards Oliver, a pool of blood surrounding him now. His eyeswere clouded and he was no longer moving at all.

"No…" Percy whispered, moving away from the puddle of blood as if he would die if he touched it.

He had come to protect Oliver from death and instead he had killed him again.

"Oh yes," the deatheater said, "Now, turn around and face your death like a real wizard would."

But Percy wasn't listening; his hand was on the necklace that Hermione had given him.

"I love you, …" he whispered as he hit the small button on the side and said the spell.

"Encorno."

* * *

Percy opened his eyes to a dark room. Sitting up he looked around, head still spinning from traveling back in time. He kicked his legs out over the bed and then saw Hermione standing in the doorway. 

"What happened?" she asked. "The newspaper is still the same."

Percy tried desperately to remember what he had seen. "I-I pushed him into an alley, but there was a spike. A piece of wood or something sticking out from the wall that I impaled him on…" he chocked on the words, slipping from the bed to the floor.

"That would explain the hole in his stomach, but why did you not take him away from Diagon Alley?"

"His parents…he was…meeting them there for some reason." Percy said.

"Well…" she walked into the room and knelt down beside him. "Want to give it another try, only this time, my way?"

Percy looked up at her then back down at his hands. "There is still something I don't understand. Why am I still alive?"

"You said the spell just before the deatheater hit you. When you said it there was some type of counter reaction and he was thrown back. Just at the right time too. A group of

Aurors arrived to finish the job."

"…. Oh…" Percy pulled himself up from where he had been sitting. "Let's try this again then…"

Hermione nodded and stood up to lead him to the basement again, just like the first time.

"I'm going to send you back to your seventh year alright. What week did you two first start to go for blokes? Or rather each other?"

Percy looked at her blankly for a few minutes. "Er…the 12th of May I believe."

"Okay, you know what you have to do right?" she looked a little skeptical about what he might do.

"Of course." Percy stated.

She nodded, opening the time machines door once again for him.

"Be careful." She whispered, before shutting the door.

Seventh year. He would have to go back and completely stop Oliver and himself from falling in love.

* * *

Percy sat across from Oliver during breakfast. The grin on Oliver's face was so big; Percy feared it might as well have swallowed him whole. He suddenly felt a wave of dizziness pass over him and cause him to fall backwards from the Gryffindor table to the ground. 

"Percy? Are you alright?" Oliver asked, nearly jumping over the table to get at the red head.

Percy stood up slowly, his hand on the table. "Quite." He muttered under his breath at the time travel's sudden rush.

Picking up his books he headed back to the common room without giving Oliver a second glance. All he had to do to end their relationship was avoid Oliver for the whole day. That way none of this would happen.

He nearly ran up the stairs to the seventh year's dormitories as he headed back. He would just lie on the bed and think about all that happened today that he would be forced to forget.

By the time he reached his and Oliver's room he was crying. This had been far worse then anything he thought it could be. At least the first time Oliver had tried to deny him love. This time he was the one to kill all their hopes for the future.

Walking over to his bed, Percy threw the books to the floor and collapsed. Crying into the covers of the bed he just hoped this would save Oliver from the death he would have been sentenced to in the future. That stupid Daily Prophet article. None of this would have happened if that article had never been written.

"Perce?"

Percy's head shot up as Oliver sat down on the bed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Tell me what's wrong. Please…"

Percy looked at him for a second then looked away as quickly as he could.

"Please Percy. I just want to help." Oliver said.

Percy sat up still facing the wall as he tried to dry his tears that were causing Oliver to be worried about him.

"Percy, please let me help."

Percy couldn't take it anymore. He turned back towards Oliver, tear stained face, and lunged himself at the Quidditch captain. He wrapped his arms around Oliver, holding him and crying into the 'Scot's' chest.

"I don't want to…" Percy whispered.

"Don't want to what Perce?" Oliver asked, wrapping his arms around Percy's trembling body.

Percy pulled back and looked at Oliver's eyes. "I love you so much, I don't want to give you up for anything."

Oliver let go of Percy and looked at him in disbelief. "Did…Percy, you just said you loved me."

Percy nodded, "Please, just go…"

But instead of leaving Oliver leaned down to kiss Percy. The kiss Percy had been longing for almost four years now. Even with the kiss though, Percy was starting to cry again.

Tears streaming down his face as Oliver pulled away only to kiss Percy again.

"Gods…Percy, I wanted to tell you for so long…" Oliver said as he came away for breath. "I think…I love you too."

He started to lower Percy back onto the bed, kissing away the redhead's tears. Oliver shifted overtop of him, and finally stopped kissing Percy. He propped himself up above the red head and looked down.

"You're beautiful…" he whispered, then leaned down to kiss Percy again but Percy stopped him.

"No…"

Oliver pulled back as quickly as he could, staring at Percy curiously.

"We can't do this…if we do," Percy looked away towards the wall again and closed his eyes. "If we do then you will end up dying."

Oliver's face turned into a grin. "Is that the best you can come up with Percy, just because were both guys. Even if being with you meant I would die, I would still do it."

Percy looked back towards him and choked down a sob. "I…I don't think we should."

"Oh? To hell with your morals Percy, I love you because you're you. If you were in a woman's body I would still love you. Don't you see? I've been thinking about this moment practically all my life, can't you just at least let me kiss you one last time?"

Biting his lip, Percy nodded.

Oliver's grin turned into a frown as he attempted to smile sadly. Percy looked into his eyes, and then broke. He couldn't do this, he couldn't e selfless the truth was he would have probably died himself if Oliver hadn't come along.

So as Oliver kissed him one last time, Percy wrapped his arms around the Scots neck and pulled him closer to deepen it.

After nearly ten minutes of snogging, Oliver pulled away and sat back upright on the bed.

"I thought you wanted to end it all." Oliver said, shaking his head.

"After all I am a male."

Percy sat beside him. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

Oliver grinned. "I love you."

"Encorno…"

* * *

"Great, well that wasn't much of a success. Percy, what part of, 'break up' with him didn't you understand?" Hermione huffed as the two sat at her table drinking some hot chocolate. 

"It's harder then you think Hermione. You try breaking up with someone that you love beyond anything else in the world. You don't know what it would feel like to regret something like that. I would feel worse if I had to see him everyday with someone else, then to never see him again."

She slammed her mug down on the counter. "I know well enough what it feels like to have never said that you loved a person, but they won't ever love me back even if I did because their off chasing after someone that's dead." She stormed out of the room.

He sat there looking at the spot where she had slammed down her mug and spilt the chocolate onto the table. Sighing he stood up and walked after her. She was sobbing into her pillow, when he entered the room.

"I didn't know Hermione." Percy said, sitting down on the bed, just beside her.

She sat up slowly wiping her tears from her eyes. "No one ever does." She said in a low voice. "Ron…or you. You've both found people that loved you and you loved back. Here I am at least trying to have one of you for myself."

"I don't know what to say…"

"Just say you care. Say that you at least might have some sort of feelings towards me, so at least I know these things I'm feeling are not all wrong and disgusting to you."

"I can't," he stated, and this caused her to start crying again. "I love you as a friend Hermione. I can't love you like I love Oliver."

She stared blankly at the wall. "Let's try one last time. I think if I can give you a few days before the speech you might be able to keep him from the Quidditch match and his death altogether."

He attempted to smile at this, but Hermione just stood up and walked out of the room still in a sort of daze.

Following her down the basement for a third time, Percy told her what day yet again.

"Here," She said, pulling his hand towards her and writing down the spells name on it.

"Going back more then two days will cause you to forget what the spell was. So instead of having you end up there forever, I'll just write it down on your arm like this and you go over it everyday your there."

He nodded, as she walked away and back towards the muggle controls she had been using all along. She had just finished setting up the date when he put his hand on her shoulder.

"If I can't change it again, I'll give up." The words seemed foreign to him but it was the truth. "If you might still care."

Hermione wiped her eyes again. "I suppose I will."

He smiled leaning down and kissing her on the lips lightly. "In case I don't make it back."

* * *

Percy blinked his eyes open against the sun. He was in a room all alone in the morning. Maybe the time travel thing had all been just one big dream. 

Yawning, he sat up in the bed. The sheets clung to his naked body as he looked around for something to cover himself up with.

"Shit."

He looked up when he heard the voice growing closer. Someone was mumbling as they walked down the halls. Glancing curiously towards the door, Percy watched as Oliver entered, holding a mug of something and the Daily prophet.

He was wearing a pair of boxer shorts only as he walked further into the room.

"Look at this Percy." He said, shoving the newspaper into Percy's waiting hands. "I don't believe Flint."

Percy looked down at the newspaper article that he had near memorized.

**_"Puddlemere United Reserve keeper romantically involved? Daily Prophet _****_reporters have it on through first hand source that Puddlemere Unitied's keeper, Oliver J. _****_Wood has rarely been seen out of the company of Percival Weasley, the junior assistant _****_to the Minister of Magic. One reporter quotes, "They come home together, neither of _****_them leaving.' Alberto Frosen a shop owner recalls a time when he saw the reserve _****_keeper romantically involved with the Weasley behind his shop. _****_Other sources have it on account that Oliver Wood's relation with Percival Weasley is _****_nothing more then roommates. Arthur Weasley, Percival's father had this to say. "I know _****_Percy like the back of my hand and this would be completely out of character for him. _****_It's absurd to think that my son is romantically involved with another boy." _****_One Marcus Flint on the other hand seemed to have thought differently. "Wood and _****_Weasley? Yes. They are definitely a couple. Told me not to tell anyone though because _****_of what this world thinks about gays, but I'll just tell you." _****_The Prophet promises to find the truth of this relationship in future articles to _****_come…"_**

**__**

"Can you believe that bastard, he sold us out," Oliver growled.

Percy set the paper aside and stood up stretching. "Yes, well, there isn't much we can do about that."

"Like hell there isn't." Oliver stated, about to walk out of the room when Percy walked towards him and took the mug.

"How did you know that was for you?" Oliver questioned, suddenly sidetracked from what he was first taking about.

"Lucky guess I suppose." Percy said, kissing Oliver, before walking out of the room.

The first time this had happened, Percy had been as mental about it as Oliver had. The two of them had even talked with the Daily Prophet about such an outrage, though they both knew the truth.

So instead of doing that this time, Percy decided it would be best if they just stayed calm about everything.

"What are we going to do Percy?" Oliver asked, entering the kitchen.

Percy smiled, as he sipped at the now confirmed coffee Oliver had made him.

"When I get my hands on Flint, I swear I'm going to kill him."

Percy set his mug down on the table and walked towards Oliver.

"You're worrying about it to much."

Oliver looked at Percy as if he had completely lost his mind.

"What has gotten into you Perce?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I know you will overreact if this gets to big. If we just ignore…"

"We can't ignore this like we ignored your family Percy." Oliver sighed. "It just won't work out in the long run."

"Everything works out…" Percy said, lifting Oliver's head to look at him. "Do you trust me?"

Oliver nodded.

"Then listen to me for once," Percy said, turning around and walking towards the window. "It will pass like a fad."

Percy stood there for a few moments, opening the blind with his fingers to look around. He could hear Oliver rustling behind him nervously before his arms wrapped around Percy's waist.

"You're right, your always right." Oliver whispered into Percy's ear. Then he started to kiss Percy's neck and down to his shoulder.

"I was just worried because I love you so much."

* * *

A few days of staying out of sight was all Percy had said. If the two of them could pull that off there wasn't anything anyone could say that would affect them. Oliver of course still went to his Quidditch matches. 'You can't live without Quidditch' he would tell Percy in the morning when they first woke up. 

As for Percy he had asked for a short vacation, claiming the reporters were annoying him too much to work on any reports at the moment. The plan seemed to be working out perfectly until Oliver came home covered in everything but dirt. He said that the Quidditch fans had been throwing anything they could find at him calling him names.

Oliver didn't say much else that night, instead of talking about it, he just showered and went to bed without dinner. Then when Percy crawled into the bed and curled up into Oliver's chest, Oliver got out of the bed and said he was going to sleep in the living room.

Most of that night Percy spent trying to figure out what had gone wrong with his plan.

* * *

When Percy woke up the next day, Oliver was already awake and sitting on the couch. Turning from the Quidditch player to the kitchen, Percy went to make himself some coffee. 

"Percy wait…"

Percy turned towards Oliver. "Yes?"

Oliver looked at Percy then bit his lip. "I…I don't want to lie anymore. It's killing me and it's killing us. I came home last night, took one look at you and thought I would be sick."

Percy's eyes widened. "I'm making you sick! Well, then by all means leave." Percy turned his back towards Oliver and started to walk again.

"Merlin Percy, would you just listen to me for one bloody moment," Oliver snapped.

Percy stopped walking but didn't turn around.

"I'm not going to leave, because I love you. I just want the world to know that as well." Oliver protested.

Percy wanted to hurt him. After what he had just said nothing could make up for it. Noteven those words. "I'm sorry Oliver, but I don't."

Oliver fell silent when Percy said this.

"I don't want them to know about you and I, because they are right. It is wrong." Percy turned completely to face Oliver. "So you're going to have to stop loving me."

After saying that Percy walked as quickly as he could towards their bedroom and closed the door, locking it. Pulling a blanket over his shoulders Percy walked towards the window and looked outside as he started to sob.

He stayed like that for nearly the whole day, when there was a soft knock at the door and Oliver announced that he was going to go to the Quidditch match. He said that if Percy was going to stay in there the rest of the day, he was not going to come home. That was when he finally said, "Good-bye."

Percy started out that window for twenty minutes before he actually looked towards his arm. 'Encorno' had been written on it in someone else's handwriting. He traced over it looking for a reason he would have that written on his hand. Then it dawned on him. He suddenly realized what day it was.

Dropping his blanket, Percy rushed out of the room remembering what he had to do today. Running as fast as he could out of the house he headed towards the Quidditch pitch.

Pushing through the crowds he looked for an entrance to the green it's self.

"…but do not leave thinking any less of Percy Weasley because he had nothing to do with indulging my fantasies. He was merely in them for the sake of the love I never received, because I love him with no love returned."

Percy turned the corner bursting onto the green. Oliver stood in the middle of the pitch looking around. This was probably the last time he would ever see it. Still running Percy called out his name, getting the crowd's attention as well as Oliver's.

"Don't do this." Percy said, stepping in front of him, nearly out of breath.

"I didn't say anything about you Percy, so if you wouldn't mind, I have to empty my locker now." Oliver said, walking around Percy.

The crowds watched, as Percy stood there silent, then raised his wand to his throat.

"Sonorous."

"My name is Percival Ignatius Weasley. Many of you might recall my name being mentioned in the daily prophet a few days ago, for suspicions that myself and Oliver Wood had been romantically involved."

The crowds began to murmur among each other at this point.

"As many of you have just heard Oliver stated, we are not romantically involved. In fact 'involved' would be the wrong word completely."

Oliver had stopped walking now and was facing Percy.

"You see, I have lied, in fact Oliver has as well."

"Are you mad?" Oliver hissed.

"I've lied to myself, therefore I've lied to the entire world, including my family." Percy continued. "I told myself I wasn't in love with him. I told the world they were mad for saying I might be gay with him. The truth is, I'm in love with him. So in love with him in fact that I would kill myself if it meant protecting him. So all that he had just told you about him being a sick bastard is wrong. Oliver Wood is far from being that. He's not sick for loving me. He's not sick for coming out here and attempting to tell you all the truth. Wouldn't it be worse if you had never known about it in the first place."

Oliver was now standing beside him. "You're nuts," he smiled. "You're completely nuts."

"I'm sorry for saying those things…"Percy said, getting rid of the spell on his throat.

"Don't worry Perce." Oliver said, wrapping his arms around Percy. "I don't care what they think about us anymore. Just having you here is good enough for me."

Leaning up, Percy kissed Oliver, wrapping his arms around the keeper tightly.

* * *

Percy stood happily waiting outside of the Puddlemere locker room for Oliver as the match had finished after only an hour. He was quite content watching the fans as they left, eyeing him ever so often to see if he was in fact for real. There was movement from behind the door and Percy moved away so that the players would be able to exit. 

William exited just before Oliver and nodded to Percy before he walked off to meet his family. Oliver on the other hand came out beaming.

"What?" Percy asked, raising an eyebrow.

Oliver's grin grew larger as he wrapped his arms around Percy's waist and lifted the smaller man into the air, spinning him around.

"Oliver, let me down!" Percy yelped, not liking being spun at all.

"You're never going to believe it Perce. Thanks to your confession out on the Quidditch pitch, William gave me back my job."

Percy's lip curled. "Because of my confession?"

Oliver nodded. "If you hadn't said we were together he would have fired me for good. But he doesn't see it as a threat to the other players as long as I'm not going after them."

Percy smiled. "That's great. Er…Oliver, could you let me down now?"

Letting Percy down, Oliver picked up his bag filled with only dirty cloths this time. "Do you want to come with me to Diagon Alley to celebrate?" Oliver asked.

Percy kissed him as a reply, before the two started to walk. The last thing on Percy's mind was the attack that would be happening that day.

They made their way to a small café at the corner of the street, where Oliver was to meet his parents the first time he had died.

"Percy…what's written on your hand?"

Percy looked down towards his hand to see the writing once again.

"A spell…" Percy joked. "For time travel. I press the small button on this necklace and say the spell."

"Does it ever work?" Oliver asked.

"Sometimes I think it does." Percy replied, as they passed the Alleyway, which Percy had tried to hide the two of them before.

They were just about to enter the café when the screams started. Percy turned to see the street filled with running people and curses flying.

His mind suddenly remembered why he had gone back in time the first time.

"We have to get out of here." He shouted, grabbing Oliver's arm.

"We have to help them Percy." Oliver cried, pointing towards a group of people that were being advanced on by three deatheaters.

He took out his want and ran towards them, as Percy spun on his heel to follow Oliver as he took out his wand as well.

"Oliver no!" he cried, but it was to late.

"Crucio!"

Oliver crumpled to the ground screaming in pain as the deatheaters turned their attack on him and Percy.

"Stupefy!"

The Deatheater was blasted away from Oliver ending the curse that had Oliver twitching. He lay on the ground breathless; eyes closed as Percy ran towards him and knelt down.

"Are you alright?" Percy asked.

There was no reply from Oliver and Percy had thought for sure he had messed up his final chance. Burying his head in his hands he didn't know what to do.

"No…not again…you can't die."

"I'm not dead Percy…"

Percy's hands fell away from his face in disbelieve as he saw Oliver standing up slowly, wand at the ready.

"We have to help them Perce. I'm not about to die that easily." Oliver said, flashing a smile towards him.

Percy stood up slightly off balance and wrapped his arms around Oliver hugging him tightly. "Please…lets just leave."

"Percy…" Oliver looked down at the shorter man and held onto him tightly. "We can't, not with all these people.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Percy looked at him sadly for a minute then his eyes went clouded and he started to grow heavy in Oliver's arms.

Oliver looked at him strangely. "Percy?"

Percy's legs suddenly gave out from underneath him and all his weight was forced onto Oliver making the keeper sink down a small bit. Percy's body was hanging limply in Oliver's arms now as the Scot tried to stay standing.

"Percy?" Oliver whispered shakily. "Percy answer me!" He shook Percy lightly to see if it would be possible to wake him up. "Percy…"

His eyes were starting to fill with tears as the realization passed over him. "PERCY!!" he screamed, holding the dead man in his arms. "This isn't happening….it isn't happening…"

He closed his eyes rocking Percy body back and forth as he whispered to himself.

Opening them up again he looked towards the sky, his whole body shaking as he sobbed uncontrollably.

"It's not possible…"

The deatheaters had all retreated now, as the Ministries Aurors arrived on the scene. He turned his head back down to Percy. Fingers shaking he brought them up to close Percy's eyes. Then he noticed the writing on Percy's arm and the small necklace he had told Oliver about earlier.

_"Does it work?"_

_"Sometimes, I think it does."_

Oliver's hands went to the small necklace removing it from Percy's neck and putting it on his own. Leaning down he kissed Percy, breath shaking. "If it works…I promise I'll give it back." He whispered, pressing the small button.

"Encorno."

* * *

Hermione was sitting down in her basement, looking through an old photo album when she first heard the noise coming from her machine in the corner start to work again. 

Blinking as to what the noise might have been, she approached it very quietly and opened the door.

Oliver fell out of the machine and landing on the ground, his legs gelatin.

"Oliver?" She shrieked, jumping back so he wouldn't hit her.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"In our basement." She said, helping him up. "You have some nerve trying to trick me like that."

"I…I was in Diagon Alley just a minute ago." He said.

Hermione frowned, then held a hand to his head. "You're a little hot darling. Maybe you should go lie down."

"Darling?" he asked, he had never heard Hermione call him something like that.

"I know I said I wouldn't call you that after we got married but it's just cute." She forced him to sit down in a chair to catch his breath before she suddenly realized something.

"Don't you have a Quidditch game today? Why are you not at the pitch?"

_The pitch…. Percy.._

Oliver shot to his feet. "Percy. This thing…" He pointed at the necklace he was still wearing.

Her eyes widened. "No…"

"He said it took him into the past and when they…" he stopped for a minutes as he knew if he continued he would most likely cry. "…They killed him, I said the spell." He looked towards her hopefully. "Am I in the pa…I'm in the future aren't I?"

She nodded, and then looked away from him. "If I send you back…things will just get more mixed up then they already are."

"Please Hermione.. Tell me what you did."

She licked her lips and stood up, to walk out of the basement.

"You don't get it…"She said disappearing up the stairs. "One of you has to die. Apparently it was Percy."

Oliver shook his head fiercely. "I won't accept that. There has to be a way to prevent it."

Turning from her, he walked to the machine. There was no way he would give up on Percy if he didn't give up on him.

"Right. This must before the date." He said, turning a few of the dials to the date of the attack. "..Maybe if I turn the dial back just a bit more…"

He watched as the machines top rotated, sending dust every which way.

Right at that moment Hermione came back down stairs. "Alright. Percy went back in time to prevent the two of you from going to Diagon Alley. He couldn't though, because each time he tried there was a new way you ended up dying. So on the last one he switched roles with you."

"I can save him. I know I can if I just keep us away from Diagon Alley." He told her, opening the door to the machine and getting in. "All you have to do is give it go. Push the button."

Closing her eyes, Hermione pressed the button. "Just be safe."

* * *

Oliver opened his eyes to the dark. He was lying on the couch in Percy's flat in the middle of the night. Apparently he hadn't turned it back enough, and then he realized that this was the night before when he had decided that he would sleep on the couch instead of in the bed with Percy. He had needed sometime to think about things. 

Kicking his legs out over the couch, he found himself already dressed. Probably because the clothes he was wearing were from the next day. Standing up he headed back to their bedroom. The door was open slightly, leaving an opening that allowed him to enter without making much noise.

Percy was in the bed, curling up in the ball, the covers he had been clutching had wrinkle marks in them and the pillows were damp from either sweat or tears.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Oliver watched him sleep, memories of what had happened the next day all flashed in his mind.

"You came back for me," Oliver whispered, running a hand through Percy's soft curls.

"After all those things you said, you still came back to change things. Even if it meant you had to die in my place."

Moving slightly, Percy muttered in his sleep. "Eternity together."

* * *

When Percy was awake the next day, Oliver was sitting on the couch. Watching as Percy went to the kitchen, Oliver stayed silent this time. His hand fiddled with what was in his pocket. 

When Percy came home into the living room and saw Oliver still sitting on the couch fully clothed he raised an eyebrow.

"Going to Quidditch early?" Percy asked, taking a sip of coffee.

Oliver stood up and walked towards Percy.

"About last night…" Oliver started but Percy stopped him, by putting a finger to his lips.

"I know what you're going to say Oliver and I would rather not hear it for a second time." Percy sighed and took his mug back into the kitchen to set it down.

Oliver stood there and Percy expected him to leave when he suddenly started to laugh.

Turning his head back towards Oliver curiously, he watched as the Quidditch player sat down on the couch again.

"What a relief, I was beginning to get nervous."

Walking back towards the couch, Percy pulled his shirt tighter around him seeing as it was open. Eyeing Oliver curiously, he stopped in front of the couch.

Oliver looked up at him and smiled. "Till the end right Percy?"

Percy watched as Oliver stood up directly in front of him. "I'm not going to the pitch today."

Percy's face suddenly filled with panic. "But you have too." If Oliver didn't go he would be fired, if he didn't go the whole world would never know how much they cared for each other.

"I have it worked out." Oliver said, taking Percy's hand and entwining their fingers. "I'm not going anywhere today."

"Why not?" Percy questioned, trying to keep his excited face away from Oliver so he wouldn't appear happy about the decision.

Oliver's free hand went to Percy's chest, his fingers traveling up it lightly until he came upon the necklace.

"You can go home now…I'll take care of it." Oliver whispered.

"How?"

"Shh…just go. I'll meet you on the other side." Oliver said.

Percy nodded. "Stay safe."

Oliver smiled. "Eternity together."

* * *

Opening his eyes, Percy was in his own room, blinds wide open as the sun shone in on him. Blocking his eyes from it, he turned over. There was a faint taste of liquor in his mouth and he realized he must have been drinking the previous night. 

Slowly he pulled himself out of bed and stretched. He couldn't remember why he had been drinking only that he had drank quite a bit since then. Pulling a robe on, he walked downstairs to the kitchen. Everything was silent and empty as he sat down.

"Percy?" He looked up to see Hermione standing on the other side of the table looking at him sadly.

He blinked back the tears that were filling his eyes now as the radio clicked on like it did every morning.

_"This year's memorial service for the Diagon Alley attack was held with a spectacular __seven hundred in attendance."_

Percy buried his head in his hands. That was the reason there was liquor in his mouth. The taste had come from drinking himself to sleep the previous night when Oliver had died. His own separate memorial service for the death of his only love.

"Oh god." He muttered into his hands as the report continued to fill his ears. He broke down sobbing when it shut off.

"Why are you listening to that, it's rather depressing wouldn't you say Hermione."

Percy's sobs halted, and he lifted his head to see Oliver standing just beside her. She nodded, leaving the room.

"But…I thought you were dead." Percy said.

Oliver walked around the table, and sat down just beside Percy.

"Do I have to remind you that I didn't die every year Percy?"

"Why was I drinking then?" Percy questioned, as the taste in his mouth returned to remind him.

Oliver smiled, raising a hand and brushing a few of Percy's curls from his face.

"To celebrate. You don't remember because you drank to much." Oliver explained.

"Celebrate? What…" Percy looked at him blankly.

"This." Oliver said, his hand went to Percy's left where a single ring adorned his ring finger.

Percy looked at the ring on his hand then towards Oliver's. A matching gold band lay on it. "We? When?"

"The day of the attack. Instead of going out." Oliver whispered, kissing Percy. "You just need to rest. It will all come back in time." He stood up to get something for Percy to drink as Percy looked around the kitchen.

On the wall framed were two pieces of yellowing newspaper. Standing up he walked over to them reading both over quickly.

"Here." Oliver handed him one of the mugs.

Percy turned towards him smiling as he took the mug. "Eternity together."

_"Listen to me." _

_"I don't want to leave him there alone. It's my fault." _

_"So certain I'm prepared to die for the cause." _

_"Encorno." _

_"I thought I'd lost you." _

_"Be safe." _

_"I always am." _

_"Gods Percy, I wanted to tell you for so long." _

_"I love you." _

_"After all I am male." _

_"I wouldn't want it any other way." _

_"I was just worried because I love you so much." _

_"I love you so much, I'm willing to give up everything to protect you. Percy, will you _

_marry me so we can spend Eternity together?" _

_"Are you sure this is what you want?" _

_"To spend the rest of my life with you? I'm certain."_

"…Authorities say the attack was unexpected. The deatheaters came out of nowhere without any warning given. So far the number of reported dead has reached 74 and the number of injured has reached over two hundred…

The article previously released under a day ago has been confirmed. Oliver Wood has come to out sources saying nothing but leaving us with a letter to confirm all suspicions that he is indeed romantically involved with Percival Weasley.

Percy,

By the time you read this letter, I'll have already been hounded by the public for details; Reporters always find a way to these sort of things. As such, instead of keeping it a secret I have decided to come out with the truth so that the whole wizarding population will know how I feel. I Oliver James Wood, hereby tell the entire world that I am indeed homosexual and am currently seeing Percival Weasley. There is nothing else to really be said about it then that but a closing note.

Percival Weasley, I'll love you till the day I die. Whether that be today or the next. Understand that the four years, which have been taken from us, weren't for nothing. As I will be with you from now on till the end of Eternity. I promise this.

Oliver"


End file.
